


I Need You, Stiles! One-Shot Compilation

by BrendenOBrien4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sick Character, Sickfic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plot of my story "I Need You, Stiles!" but with different ships:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You, Stiles! One-Shot Compilation

**Author's Note:**

> A couple things to note:  
> Day: Saturday Morning  
> Time: 9:29 A.M.  
> Place: Stiles Bedroom  
> First Weekend after school started, they are in their sophomore year, and stuff from Season One and Two has already happened.
> 
> More chapters to come

**Stiles POV**  
I've been waking up earlier that I normally would, trying to break out of my summer routine. In the summer I would stay up until 4 in the morning and then sleep until 4 in the afternoon. I also don't take my Adderall in the morning, it makes me feel like a different person and I hate that.

I hopped out of bed and go into my bathroom to brush my teeth, I heard my window slide open and I cautiously check if it's an intruder. I heard sniffing "Where's your dad?" Derek asked. "You know a simple knock or a text would be nice instead of just breaking in without permission," I ignored him and rolled my eyes, Derek just mockingly laughs at me and then sits in my desk chair.

"Do you have more for me to research?" I asked, "No I have another job for you though," he said and I raise my eyebrows once I walk back into my room. "The pack and I are going to take a short road trip, but Jackson can't go because he's sick," he said, I sigh because I know what he's fixing to say. "I thought werewolves can't get sick?" I asked, "they can but it's rare, you're going to take care of him while we're gone," Derek told me. "I don't want to be alone with him! He a newly bitten werewolf, and before that he went on a killing rampage through Beacon Hills," I whined, but I know the killing part wasn't his fault. "I don't care..." Derek growls and he stands up throwing me over his shoulder.

Derek forced me in his Camaro and drove me to Jackson's house.   
"D-Derek please, He's going to kill me," I said afraid, "I told you, I trained him and he has control of his wolf," Derek said opening the door. "B-but I didn't..." I began to tell him I didn't take my Adderall but he growled at me. He pushes me against the doorframe "I don't fucking care what you have to say! You're going to stay with Jackson a weekend and make sure he doesn't die! Now shut up and go in!" Derek yells in my face and I try backing up because he's scaring me. His grip prevented me from moving, he pushes me into the house and then slams the door.

I landed on my elbow and I'm pretty sure it broke, I feel a tear fall down my face. I heard growling so I look up to see Jackson in wolf form at the top of the staircase, great... 

He runs down the stairs "Stop!" I command to him, he stopped but I think he was running towards the door. "Shift back," I lowered my voice but still held my dominance, he cowered and shifted back. I let my guard down with him and I tended to my elbow, I moved it to see if it's broken. It's not broken but it hurts really bad, "A-are you ok?" He asked and I could see the sickness in his face. His eyes and red are classy and skin is pale, only Jackson would make being sick hot.

"Yeah..." I said trying to stop crying and stand up, I had trouble so Jackson helped me up. I observed him since I hadn't seen him all summer, apparently being a werewolf made him taller and more muscular. I reach my hand up to feel his forehead and he backed up, "relax... I just want to see if you have a fever," I said and he nodded.

"Yeah... You have a fever, have you slept any?" I asked and he shook his head, "Deaton gave Derek some magical moss that's supposed to make me better... But Derek just wants me to eat it, it tastes like feet," Jackson told me. "I'll fix it... Just lay down and relax," I told him and he nodded, he sits on the couch "don't you want to lay in your bed?" I asked. "No, it's lonely in there," he said and I nodded.

I can already feel my ADHD kicking in, it doesn't bother me but I don't want to annoy Jackson. Scott has a bottle for emergencies, Derek has a bottle too but I think he laced it with something because it makes me feel weirder than my normal mess. "You don't have a bottle of Adderal do you?" I asked and he shook his head. "Well... I'll be right back... I didn't take it this morning," I said, "Wait..." Jackson asked timidly. "You just take that for your hyperness right?" He asked and I nodded, "You can skip it... Don't leave please," Jackson begged. I like him begging "P-please..." He repeated, "Y-yeah, just don't kill me if I'm annoying you," I told him and he nodded.   
_\------That Afternoon------_

Jackson and I have been getting along amazing today, him being sick has made his bad boy act disappear. Currently, we are on the couch watching Spongebob, we both love this show. The timer on my phone went off "Dinners ready," I said, I didn't want to get up because we were practically leaning on each other, maybe if I stay a little longer we could cuddle.

I hesitantly get up and go into the kitchen, I fixed us some chicken pot pie soup, I didn't want to fix anything solid because he can barely hold in soda and some crackers. I had secretly boiled the moss in some water so all the healing would seep into the water. I poured some of the soup into a bowl and them the medicine water in the soup, stirring it until it's blended together.

It's been raining all day but lighting and thunder just struck, the sound is calming for me. Jackson scurries into the kitchen a littles disoriented, "Go back in the living room and relax, I'll bring your soup to you," I slyly hid the medicine from him, I know if he knew he wouldn't eat this. He hesitates and I cock my head at him, it thunders again and he tenses up. It clicks in my brain that he's afraid, "Here, I'll fix my soup and I'll be right there," I say and he grabs the bowl standing close to me as I fix my bowl.

Once we sat on the couch to eat, Jackson's bowl is empty in seconds, "this is amazing," he chuckled. "Here... If you're still hungry," I giggled and handed him my bowl, I had a frozen pizza earlier, Jackson threw it up so he's starving. He thanks me and grabs the bowl, he ate that up in the same amount of time. "Why does yours taste different?" He asked confused and he stacks the bowls sitting them on the end table. "Um... Salt," I said not being very convincing, he glares at me "fine... I added the moss to it," I confessed. "How dare you..." Jackson glares acting offended.

I had a plan for Jackson to admit his fear, and it will make us cuddle as well, so two birds one stone. I waited until lightning struck again, I quickly jump closer to him being pretty convincing that I'm afraid. He didn't notice that it was a little delayed because he was distracted by the loud cracking sound. "Oh um... Sorry," I make my face red and climb off of him, "I'm sort of scared of thunder," I lied. "I-it's ok... I'll protect you," Jackson told me and then scoops me up and holds me in his arms. He sat me on his lap, the arms of the couch are huge and fluffy so I was in the hole between him, the arm of the couch, and the back of the couch. He wraps his arms around waist and rests them, I reach my arm around his neck and slide it down his back. "T-thanks," I blush for real this time and giggle, "Comfy?" He asked and I shyly nod.

 


End file.
